


On Both Houses

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Healing, Hurt, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform, vengful spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Dean meets the Hale twins and together they decide to rid Beacon Hills of their local vengeful spirit.





	On Both Houses

Dean ran as fast as he could. His heart and lungs screamed at him as he ran through the woods, cussing himself out for dropping his knife and gun in the struggle with a vengeful spirit he had just escaped from. Dean could hear the spirit chasing him, crashing through the trees as if it was more corporeal then it should be. It had already stabbed Dean's shoulder with its bony finger, cutting through all three layers of clothing. This thing, which Dean was sure was once a man, was one of the most powerful spirits Dean had tangled with in his whole 16 years on Earth and it scared him to the core. He'd never been hurt by a ghost before and something in Dean told him that this thing wanted so much more from him then simply hurting him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean yelled as he ran. He knew he had to get out of the woods and make it back to the motel where he left Sam. He knew that if he died Sam would be completely alone for at the very least another month since John wasn't due back for awhile. Dean could see the lights from the motel's parking lot come into view. He tried to speed up his pace but he could feel the blood seeping out of his wound as he ran. He knew he was in serious trouble. 

Suddenly, Dean was tossed against a tree. He gasped for air as he laid in the dirt unable to scream. He opened his eyes to see the spirit standing in the clearing in front of him. It's dead eyes almost sparkled as it looked at Dean. Dean knew the rumors about this spirit, it was the small towns local boogeyman. When it was alive, this man of prestige and wealth had a tendency to rape and murder his young servants. After a decade or two, he had killed the wrong girl, a girl that had an aunt that was a powerful bruja, cursing the man's soul to never be found by Death so it was doomed to be stuck in the woods. And now, this killer of youth was staring at Dean. It was planning on possessing Dean and using his body to commit unspeakable acts against whatever child it found. 

Dean struggled to get up but found that any weight he placed on his left wrist shot white hot pain up his arm. He wasn't sure if it was broken or just sprained but he knew that he had to try to get away. The spirit hovered over him, its bony fingers grabbing a hold of Dean's shoulder in a vise like grip and roughly turned him on his back. Grinning, the spirit cupped Dean's chin and pulled down, opening his mouth. The spirit bent down and was just about to invade Dean's body when all of a sudden something clamped onto the bottom of Dean's pant leg and harshly slid him away from the spirit. The spirit screamed as it turned around to see what had stole his prize. It found a large black wolf dragging Dean away. 

Dean was in shock. The large black wolf was dragging him away, staring past Dean at the spirit while growling. Dean went to kick the wolf on the snout when it let out a whimper and shook its head. Dean stopped, unsure if he had actually just seen the wolf shake it's giant fluffy head at him as if to ask not to be kicked. The wolf let go of Dean and stood guard over him, literally standing over Dean's body to protect him. Dean stayed still as the wolf continued to gutturally growl at the spirit, the wolf's black fur on its front leg brushing against face. Dean turned to look at the wolf's paw and tried not to move, the claws on the wolf were thick and sharp. The spirit rushed the enormous wolf trying to move it out of the way when the wolf suddenly let out an ear splitting howl. Dean knew his hearing would be muted for a couple of days. The spirit stopped moving, shimmered for a second and dissapered. 

The wolf moved over and began to sniff the ground where the spirit vanished as Dean slowly sat up. The wolf turned around and looked at him quizzically, it's amber eyes sparkled at him. Dean became nervous as he shakingly said, "Hey there, boy, you look like a nice wolf. Please don't eat me." 

The wolf huffed and shook its head. Dean stood up and became dizzy. The wolf trotted over as Dean tried to steady himself against a tree. He began to breath slowly, his head still swimming. The wolf gingerly nudged Dean's hand with its nose. Dean almost screamed from the shock of the cold nose.   
" I don't feel good. Please, please don't eat me. I need to get home. My brother needs me."

The wolf looked at Dean intensely for a moment then turned to look at the motel. It did that motion a couple of times until Dean got the message and said, "Oh, you're going to help me get home? So you're not going to eat me? Okay."

The wolf walked next to Dean to help steady him. They slowly crossed the street and into the parking lot of the motel. Dean knocked his code on the door to his room. "Sammy, open the door." Sam opened the door slowly and squirted Dean with holy water. Some of the water landed on the wolf which made the wolf huff out. Sam dropped the holy water. 

"A dog? You brought a dog?"

Dean moved past Sam, the wolf following him in as he said, "He's not a dog, Sam, he's a wolf and he saved me."

The wolf walked around the room taking in all the details. It knew that the younger boy wanted to approach it so the wolf stopped next to him and touched his hand with it's paw. The boy almost squeled in delight as he cautiously touched the wolf.

"Dean, he is a she."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she doesn't have balls so yeah. Can we keep her? Is she what I heard earlier? I was worried about you. I almost went out to look for you."

"Dont you ever go looking for me, Sam. Ever. I've told you before to never look for me. Promise me, again, that you won't go looking for me."

"But..."

"No, Sam! If I go missing you can't look for me. Promise me."

"Fine! I promise."

"Okay." 

Dean was wrapping his swollen wrist, realizing that is was just bruised and not broken when suddenly there was a knock at the door. The wolf sat at attention while Dean looked through the peep hole to see Mr. Clare, the owner of the motel on the other side. 

"Dean, is everything okay in there?"

"Yes Mr. Clare."

"Can you open the door?"

Dean turned around and looked at Sam. Sam already had his knife ready just in case. Dean answered, "We're okay in here, Mr. Clare."

"Dean, do you have a big dog in there with you?"

Dean looked at the wolf to find that the wolf almost seemed to nod. Sam had caught that as well. Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean answered, "Uh, yeah. It followed me back."

Dean opened the door for Mr. Clare. The older man smiled at them as he said, "Hello Sam, Dean."

Both boys answered back, "Hello."

Mr. Clare looked at the wolf and shook his head, "Got away again, huh girl?"

Sam asked, "You know her?"

"Sure do, Sam. Her name is Alia. I heard her howl in the woods earlier. I already called her owner, he should be here any moment."

"Is she a wolf or a dog?"

"I think she's a wolf dog. Anyway, are you two boys okay? Do you need anything? Miranda made a nice pot roast and we have leftovers if you two are hungry."

Dean smiled as he said, "We ate but I'll pick it up tomorrow if that's okay. I'm still checking your breaks tomorrow right?"

"Yes, thank you, I almost forgot."

Just then a classic shiny red Chevy truck pulled into the gravel parking lot. Dean recognized the young driver immediately. The teenager opened the door, gracefully exited the truck and walked over to Dean and Mr. Clare. He looked at Dean and asked, "Isn't your name Dean? Aren't you the new kid at school?"

Dean nodded, "Yes...Peter, right."

"That's me. I heard you found my dog."

"She found me..." just then, Dean was suddenly overwhelmed by tunnel vision and before he could brace himself, he fainted. Peter was quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground. 

Sam rushed over as Peter and Mr. Clare took Dean's passed out body over to the bed. Sam began to look for wounds and found the one the spirit had given Dean. Sam pulled away the fabric dean had shoved inside of it. Peter looked at Mr. Clare and said, "Don't call an ambulance, Mr. Clare, we'll take care of it."

"Are you sure Peter?"

"Yeah, it's but a scratch, right, Sam?"

Sam looked at Peter and nodded while understanding the reference, "Yeah, Mr.Clare, it's okay."

Mr. Clare nodded and exclaimed to Peter, "If you can't handle it, call me."

"I will." 

Mr. Clare left the room as Peter said, "Get me your first aid kit, Sam."

"How do you know my name?"

Peter smiled, "Beacon Hills is a small town, you and your family drove in in that beautiful Impala, and you have a couple of classes with my younger sister Oceana."

"Oceana? Oh, Ocean. She's your sister?"

"Yes. Please don't call her Oceana though, she hates it. I don't want her to bite or punch you."

Dean let out a quiet, "Sam?"

"I'm here Dean. I'm going to get the first aid kit." Just then, Alia trotted over with the first aid kit and dropped it at Sam's feet. Sam handed it over to Peter as he petted Alia.

As Peter began to dress Dean's wounds and trying to discreetly pull the pain out of him, Sam was playing with Alia, "Is she really a wolf dog?"

Peter nodded as he said, "Yes she is. She's a big ole dumb dog that always gets into trouble, aren't you Alia."

Alia gazed at Peter and let out a small growl. Sam laughed, "I don't think she liked being called dumb."

"I know she doesn't but what else would you call a dog that always gets into trouble? Not a smart dog. But, I love her so I forgive her, my big dumb dog."

The dog barked at Peter and Sam laughed. Just then Dean said, "That's not a normal dog."

Peter finished tending the wounds as Dean opened his eyes. Peter smirked, "Feeling better?"

Dean sat up and looked at the dressing, "Yeah, thanks dude. Pretty good job."

"I would hope so. I've been stitching up dogs and pets since forever."

"What?"

"My family breeds dogs. They get into a lot of scrapes."

"But that dog there is not just a dog is she?"

"She's an illegal wolf dog. Too smart for her own good and dumb as shit when it comes to her own well being."  
With that, Peter stood up, took off the latex gloves he had used, threw them away and said, "Well, I better go now. Are you two really going to be okay? Where are your parents?"

Dean squinted at Peter, "Yeah, we'll be fine. Don't worry about where our parents are."

"Whoa there, no need to get offended. Just wanted to make sure our paying guest are okay."

"You own this place?"

"Well, my family does."

Sam interrupted, "This is the nicest motel we've ever stayed at. The water is always hot, the pool is heated, it's really clean, the stove and refrigerator work. It's nice."

Peter laughed, "I will tell my parents about your rave review. I better get going, come on Alia."

Dean looked at Peter, "Wait a minute, don't you have a sister named Talia?"

"My twin, actually. Yes, her name is Talia."

"You named your dog after your sister?"

"My sister named my dog after herself. And like my sister, my dog doesn't follow directions well and likes to get everyone into trouble."

Sam hugged Alia before she trotted over to Peter. Dean shook Peter's hand and thanked him for stitching him up. The two brothers watched as Peter pulled down the tailgate of the truck. Alia jumped into the bed and watched Sam and Dean. Peter closed the back of the truck then walked over to his door.   
"See you at school, Dean."

"Yeah, see you at school. Thanks again."

"No problem. You might want to stay out of the woods at night though, there are coyotes, mountain lions and caves out there. It's kinda dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Peter started the truck as Sam waved, "Bye Peter! Bye Alia."  
Alia barked as Peter drove away. 

Two miles down the rode, Peter pulled the truck over into the shoulder. He felt the bed of the truck bounce for a second then the door to the passenger side of the truck opened up and Talia plopped herself onto the trucks long bench seat. She adjusted her top as she stared at Peter. 

"What, Talia."

"I swear to god, if you call me a dumb dog again, I'll rip your jerk off hand with my teeth."

Peter laughed, "It's a bit disturbing that you know what hand I use. Pervert. How do you even know that?"

"You're so dumb."

"I'm dumb? You helped a hunter. You could of been hurt. "

"But I wasn't, he was almost possessed by that fucking ghost and that would of been a nightmare, plus, we now have way more intel about them, so my plan worked."

"Your plan? What plan? You've been stalking Dean for a week."

"That was my plan. Stalk, interact, find out about his family, blam, I did all of that."

"Stupidest plan ever."

"It worked. And by the way, why are you driving my truck?"

"Our truck and what other vehicle were you going to fit into? Not my car or yours. You know that."

"You could of brought dad's truck."

"The Winchester's own a sweet Impala. They are going to think we have something in common since I showed up in this."

"Dean apparently works on cars."

"Well damn that's even better. Since we now know that Dean works on cars, what better way to get more info from him then to have him help us with our truck."

"Wow, little brother, look at you coming up with a plan."

"I'm not just a pretty face you know."

"I know. But damn, that Dean is hot."

"No shit. I'm kinda pissed off you called dibs on him."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"So what. She's not going to be my mate. Just a simple prop to occupy my time."

"Jesus, that's brutal."

"I know. Anyway, we better get home before Mom and Dad start looking for us."

"I'm hungry. Let's stop at Jack in The Box first. I can eat eight tacos and drink a gallon of ice tea, I'm that hungry."

In a voice you'd use to talk to a pet, Peter said, "Awww, who's a hungry girl? Is it you, Talia? Are you a hungry girl?"

Talia smiled deviously then quickly moved over and bit Peter's shoulder. Peter yelled out while smacking her on the forehead playfully, "Ahhhh! Bad girl! No tacos for you! Bad!"

Talia let Peter go, "What! No tacos! You monster!" 

Both of them laughed as Peter got back onto the road to drive away.


End file.
